


No Matter What Universe I Love You the Most

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder, Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Librarian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a bunch of requests and I decided to compile all of them on here! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noiao - 4

**Author's Note:**

> teacher/single parent AU request with NoiAo

“Thank you for coming to see me even when you have such a busy schedule.” Aoba greets as he shakes the man’s hand. He looks Aoba up and down so quickly Aoba almost misses it. 

Almost.

 

The man gives a small smirk that Aoba chooses to ignore and instead he offers a polite smile and takes a seat in his own chair.

“What’s this about? I thought Clear was the most perfect student a teacher could ask for?” He asks.

“Well Mister-.”

“Noiz. Just Noiz.” Noiz interrupts quickly.

“Well Noiz… Clear is indeed every teacher’s dream. He gets good grades, never fights, and gets along well with pretty much everyone but when we asked him what he planned to do for college he quite exuberantly shouted ‘I want to be one with the jellyfish and live amongst my jellyfish brethren in the ocean’ before sitting down as if nothing happened.” Aoba explains with a soft sigh.  
“So?” 

“So? This is your son’s future we are talking about here!” Aoba practically shouts in surprise and rather angry at Noiz’s nonchalant attitude.

“He’s always been like that. Kind of a free spirit? Is that what you call it? Anyway he’s a little odd and I blame that on the fact I’m his only parent but he’ll be okay.” Noiz explains with a small smile. “But if you want to discuss this more I suggest we do so over dinner.”

“Excuse me?!” Aoba chokes out as he blushes furiously.

“I want to take you out on a date. Is tonight good?” Noiz repeats as if he’s casually asking about the weather.

You’d think because he’s a teacher Aoba would be smart enough to say no but everyone even teachers learn something new every day.


	2. SeiGou(Free!) -24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally bumping into each other au

Normally he’s not this clumsy. In fact he makes sure to appear in control and composed as often as possible. Of course there are times (like this one) where he just gets so excited he forgets where he is for a moment. Seijirou doesn’t even want to think about the time he accidentally smacked a kid’s ice cream cone onto the ground then spent over thirty dollars to rectify his sins. Now this situation on the other hand is even more mortifying. 

He blames Momotarou for challenging him to a race. How is he supposed to decline such a challenge? He couldn’t that’s the reason he’s currently on the ground trying to help pick up the papers scattered around him.

“I’m so sorry I’ll help pick them up.” Seijirou rambles as he grabs at the papers before people can step on them.

“No.” The girl whispers so quietly Seijirou isn’t even sure if he actually heard her talk. 

“Excuse me?”

“Picking them up won’t be enough. Those were in a specific order.” The girl explains with a dark undertone to her voice. She lifts her head and her eyes flare with too many emotions to name but none of which were positive. 

“Eh?” Was all Seijirou could get out before the girl grabbed him by his shirt collar.

“You’re not leaving until you help me get these back in order.” She orders with eyes that scream murder

Seijirou is both frightened and oddly attracted to this girl at the same time. Even worse he’s enjoying it.


	3. MizuSei- 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting at a support group au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about support groups so I did my best! If there is anything that should be changed or you feel is inappropriate please don't hesitate to tell me so I can edit this!

He’s nervous. It took him months to gain the courage to even look up a place nearby. He’s not even going to think about the struggle it took to sign up. He’s feeling jittery again and wants nothing more than to bolt in the other direction. Would that be weak of him? Lately even not properly washing a dish makes him feel worthless. He runs a hand through his hands and sighs deeply.

“Excuse me but are you okay?” A soft voice questions causing Mizuki to jump. He turns around to see a boy around his age maybe younger with black hair and eyes to match. His eyes are shadowed by his hat but that’s no excuse for the dull look they have.

“Yeah I’m fine I’m just…” 

“Nervous?” The boy offers.

“Yeah nervous.” Mizuki mumbles. The boy gives him a soft smile and grabs his hand leading him into the building.

“It’s okay to be nervous I was a wreck the first time to.” He admits as he shows Mizuki around the building. Support sessions don’t start for an hour or so but people come early to socialize or talk with the support group leaders.

“Do you mind me asking why you’re here?” Mizuki dares as they take a seat in the lounging area. He’s quiet for a moment and Mizuki is afraid that he’s crossed a line when he finally speaks again.

“Have you ever felt like even though you’re living you’re not alive? Like you have a heartbeat and you breathe like every other person but deep down inside you know that you’re pretty much dead. That’s why I’m here.” He answers with a smile that seems to be more for Mizuki’s sake.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Sharing that with me. Just knowing that I’m sitting next to someone like you makes this a little easier. The name’s Mizuki by the way.”

“I’m Sei. It’s nice to meet you Mizuki.”

Mizuki is still nervous but not as nervous as he was before that smile entered his life.


	4. Minkuri- 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> librarian/avid reader au

There’s a reason he became a librarian of all things in life. With his intimidating appearance and rough exterior you’d think Mink would be better suited as a bouncer for a club. Instead the library was his actual calling. Reading has always been a favorite pass time of his and sharing his thoughts with other book readers was actually enjoyable. Not to mention the fact libraries are calm quiet places with little to no stress.

“Mink-san!”

At least it was a quiet calm place. Mink suppresses a sigh and turns to look down at the white haired man practically bouncing in front of him.

“Clear how many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?” Mink scolds as he turns back to the pile of books in his arms.

“I’m sorry Mink-san but I’m just so happy that it’s hard to keep quiet.” Clear apologizes. He lowers his head to show just how sorry he is and doesn’t lift it till Mink sighs in defeat. It’s hard to actually be upset at someone so earnest. Even though he’s loud he’s an honest and pure soul that means no harm.

“What do you need today?” Mink asks as Clear still hovers near him.

“I want to check out a new book but I’m not sure what to get.” Clear tells him with a sad sigh,

“What do you feel like reading about?”

“Jellyfish!” Clear exclaims happily while throwing his arms in the air.

“Hm.” Mink hums in response. He sets the pile of book back down onto a table and waves to Clear signaling him to follow. Clear follows close behind curious as to what Mink could want to show him. Mink goes behind the librarian’s desk and pulls out a book that looks brand new.

“What’s this Mink-san?” Clear questions with a head tilt. Mink hands him the book and crosses his arms out of habit.

“I ordered that book a while ago and it just came in last night. I didn’t put it on the shelves though so you could get first dibs. It’s supposed to be a story book featuring stories about Jellyfish or something.” Mink answers with a bored expression.

“You got this for me?” Clear gasps as he runs his hand over the book as if it’s a precious gem. 

“Hn.” Is the only response Clear gets but it’s enough to make him launch himself over the counter and wrap his arms around Mink’s neck.

“Thank you so much Mink-san! You’re the best!” Clear gushes before quickly pulling his mask down to give Mink a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Vitriao- 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up with amnesia au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Trip and Virus aren't trash bags but loving boyfriends in a Poly relationship with Aoba. 
> 
> Yes.

You’d think Trip would be more careful considering his height and stature but no. There’s still a little bit of his past self left even at this point. He’s always been reckless and a scrappy fighter but he’s mellowed out well since then. Although the accident isn’t because of his rash behavior just his own clumsiness peeking through.

Virus was quite shocked to find he had run into a door frame hard enough to knock himself out. Not to mention Aoba was asleep during the time so he didn’t even know the   
accident had happened. Virus had to wake him up and ask for his help carrying Trip up to their bedroom. Filled with guilt for sleeping trough such a thing Aoba sat by the bedside holding Trip's hand the entire time. When Trip came to the first thing he said to Virus and Aoba was “Who the fuck are you? And why are you so hot?”.

“Eh? Who are we? What?” Aoba babbles as he hands Trip a glass of water he had prepared earlier. Trip eyes it suspicion but when Aoba gives him a reassuring smile and nudges it closer Trip accepts it. Aoba then turns to Virus with a worried expression as the other man accessed the situation.

“This might be a case of Amnesia.” Virus mummers before grinning wickedly behind his hand. Aoba notices that smile and groans slightly as Virus gets an idea. Whatever it is Aoba knows it won't be nice. Although they do like (tolerate?) each other they never miss a chance to tease or prank one another. Sometimes Aoba gets caught in the middle and that's when the guests rooms get aired out.

“Well I’m Virus and this is Aoba we are your boyfriends and you really love catering to our every needs.” Virus partly lies with a smile befitting of an angel. Aoba sighs and rolls his eyes before getting up and leaving the bedroom. He doesn’t want any part of this.

Might as well have a little fun until he gets his memories back.


	6. Minkou - 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cop/person getting a speeding ticket au

Being a cop wasn’t his first career choice or even a thing he really thought about before. Somehow it just happened to end up like this. Even though he never planned for it Koujaku can’t say it’s all bad. He gets to meet many interesting people and help out those who need it the most. Plus his uniform is a big hit with the ladies.

Koujaku stretches and leans back in his car seat as he watches the streets and his radar with trained eyes. It’s been rather quiet but this stretch of road is famous for speeders or drag racers. Since there wasn’t much to do at the moment and no calls were coming in he figured catching a few speeders would be good for the day. 

Just as Koujaku thinks that it’s going to be a super slow day someone speeds by on a motorcycle. Koujaku doesn’t even have to look at the radar to know that person was speeding. Koujaku flips a switch and the lights on his car start flashing and he takes off after the speeder. It’s not long before he’s gotten the guy to pull over and Koujaku steps out of his car.  
As he walks up Koujaku groans as he realizes who’s riding the motorcycle. Mink doesn’t even spare Koujaku a glance as the man approaches.

“Seriously how many times am I going to pull you over for speeding?” Koujaku complains as he takes Mink’s license from him. This is about the twentieth time Koujaku has pulled Mink over in the past month. Koujaku has a feeling he’s doing it on purpose but for what reason he doesn’t know. Mink sighs heavily and turns to Koujaku with a bored expression.

“Look let’s just skip the bullshit cause I’m picking something up soon.” Mink says with a tone that hints at something.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Koujaku asks with a grin. Mink smirks and Koujaku's grins fades as the man gets up off his bike and reaches out. Koujaku is too slow and Mink gently grabs him from behind his neck and pulls Koujaku closer to his face.

“You.”


End file.
